You Wish
by winkz
Summary: We wished on a star one night and woke up the next day asking ourselves how the hell did we get here? My bestfriend Claire and I have an unknown past but the soul society watches are every move... excpecially Aizen. Why? Well we dont know but you will...
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Yep, the usual

(I do not own Bleach but I do own Claire and Winkz, so deal with it!)

Hey guys this is my first Bleach story so if it sucks then don't be commenting on it, Simple-As-That!  
>Hope you guys enjoy though! ANDDD... this chapter is like getting to know the main charcters.<br>Anywho... read on!

**"HEY WAKE THE HELL UP!", I screamed at Claire.**

**It was 7:35 and it was the first day of school, well sort of. Claire and I were friends sence we were 2. We used to live in a small town in America but then we were sent to Karakura town, Japan because both our parents discussed, with each other, that it would help us mature living on our own and, well... they were fed up with us. How'd this happen, you probably are asking? Well let's just say Claire pulled the fire alarm screaming, "FIRE ON THE POOP DECK MATEY!" and I punched the princaple in the stomach saying, "THERE SHE BLOWS!" because it was april fools day, AKA our favorite holiday! Oh, and I didn't know it was the principle, I mean't to punch this one chick for being so annoying thinking she's all that but I was fine punching the princaple instead! All we wanted to do is put some excitement in school! This wasn't the worst thing we've ever done but hey people don't realize how freaking awesome we are!**

**I pulled her ipod out of her ears realizing why she couldn't hear me.**

**"Oh, hey Winkz, is it that time already?", Claire asked dazed.**

**I nodded with a mad pouty face.**

**"What's got you all crappy like", she asked sitting up.**

**I tossed her uniform at her then Claire smirked, "HAHA you have to wear a skiiirrrt! Hey on the bright side they aren't all that bad, there actually sorta cute!".**

**"Whyyyy do we have to wear a uniform... with SKIRTS, and no they ain't cute!", I frowned crossing my arms.**

**"Hey, I could careless so im gunna wear mine", Claire shrugged as she closed the bathroom door to change.**

**I rolled my eyes and ran to my room and changed into jeans and boots with the uniform shirt. I grabbed my backpack and ran to the front door.**

**"HURRY UP CLAIRE I SWEAR YOUR SO SLOW AT GETTING READY!", I yelled as Claire walked to the front door crossing her arms and sticking out her tounge.**

**"Stick that tounge out again and you'll find it all the way to the moon", I said as we walked to school.**

**When we reached the school, we were already late... figures.**

**"Hello! you must be the new students please state your name and find a seat. Oh and please wear your uniform tomorrow i'll let it slid for today.", The annoying teacher exclaimed with a disapproving smile at my clothes.**

**"I'd rather die, then wear a skirt", I smiled incconetly while the teacher stood there dumbfounded.**

**"HEEEEY-IIIII'M-CLLLLLAAAAIRE-NICE-TO-MEET -YOOOOU", Claire yelled out while the class took cover under there desks covering there ears.**

**Some reason when Claire states her name she yells it out as if everyone was deaf.**

**"Sup i'm Winkz", I smirked.**

**Claire sat down next to a girl with red hair and blue clips.**

**"Hello, i'm Orihime Inoue", Orihime smiled.**

**"Hey!", Claire smiled starting a conversation.**

**"Hey, you, out of the seat, Conan O'Brien", I snapped at a orange head guy.**

**"The names Ichigo, and find your own seat", He glared.**

**"What ever candycorn and I did find my own seat so get up!", I smiled.**

**I loved starting arguments and fights, they were just halarious to me, and fun!**

**"Your one to talk about hair color", He said pointing out to my brown hair mixed in with blood red highlights.**

**"Hey I didn't dye my hair! You can even ask Claire, right Claire", I said bringing her into the conversation just cuz.**

**"Yep my blue highlights and her red highlights are completly all natural", She exclaimed saying the last two words in a french type accent.**

**"Shut up! I didn't dye mine either!", Ichigo said gritting his teeth.**

**"Whatever pops your corn, Orangatang!", I smirked grinning evily.**

**"Is there a problem", The teacher asked.**

**Claire glared at me shaking her head no.**

**"No, I was just telling Ichigo he had something all over his face but it was just his face", I sighed shrugging as I sat down in an empty seat right behind him.**

**The teacher continued being dumb, as me and Claire acted as if we were listening but we were just passing notes and drawing on this one kids face who was asleep. Oriheme said his name was Keigo. All Ichigo did was watch with a stupid face.**

**(scene change :p)**

**It was night time and Claire and I were hyped up on candy we got from this shop that looked rundown but the guy was pretty cool. We ran around Karakura but decided to hang out in this convient park.**

**"Aaahh our parents are smart for letting us be on our own but it's pretty cool you can live on your own at 15 here.", Claire said sarcastically.**

**"You would think they would realize we'd probably start an apocolypse", I snickered.**

**Claire gasped jumping up and down pointing at the sky like she had some kind of speaking disorder.**

**"What the hell, use your words", I demmanded.**

**"SHOOTING STAR", She awed.**

**"Wow nothing get's past you ... dumbass", I mummbled.**

**"Just shut up and make a wish", She snapped.**

**I rolled my eyes and did.**

**"So wha'd ya wish for", I asked after I thought about it.**

**"Nah ah ahh can't tell ya or else it won't come true, it's the rules, duh", She said as a matter of factly.**

**"Whatever, let's just get home, Ok", I said rolling my eyes.**

**As we were walking into the more buissier part of town I saw a guy in the sky with a black robe looking thing and a huge sword but then the person vanished. Everyone in town acted as if they didn't see him, when it looked like he was there in plain site. He looked oddly familiar though. I turned to Claire but she wasn't paying attention.**

**"WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE, ARE YOU BLIND, THERE WAS A FREAKING FLYING GUY FOR CRIS SAKE", I yelled out which got some pretty confused faces.**

**I ran up to a guy and grabbed his jacket collar with both my hands.**

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE", I yelled in his scared face.**

**"I'm soooo sorry, umm she has... tretz?", Claire explained to the people who nodded and shrugged and walked on.**

**"What the hell Winkz you almost gave this old person an anurism", She said grabbing my sleeve before I did something stupid.**

**"I don't know, but there was a flying guy in the sky with a fucking huge sword", I exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**"Ok, first thing after school were going to that run down looking candy shop and asking that weird dude whats in his candy", She said putting hands on her hips.**

**"Haaaaaaa! Umm I do believe that's a that's what she said moment", I smiled saying it in a british accent.**

**"Sick minded", She said folding her arms cracking a smile.**

**"Don't act like you weren't thinking it" I laughed as we walked on home.**

HOPE YOU LIKED, i know it probably sucked but hey this is my first bleach story so stick it in your juice box and suck it! Ok im just hinting... *Nodd, Nodd* *Wink, Wink* But ummm... Something craaazyy happeneds in the next chapter and ill be sure to right more than i did this time! So if you are reading what I am saying Please Review im open to ideas as long as its not correcting ideas :)! MMKAY!... This is Winkz and I approve this message :) OHHH P.S Umm my profile pic Is a picture of What Winkz And Claire Look like so it might give you a better visual of da story! And yes, im fully aware of how jacked up it looks And I'd like to send a shout out to my friend Morganclaire1 who is Claire in the story. Yall should check out her story's they are amaazing! kk well PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 I don't do mornings.

Ok Weeelll heres some shockingness so i hope you like and stuff please review... bla bla bla, i dont own bleach... Dont steal people you dont here in bleach cuz there mine!... bla bla...you know the drill ok! just read!

I woke up... or so i thought... to a dream inside a dream.

"Whoa it's a dream inside a dream", I thought out loud.

I was laying on a grassy paster but everything surrounding me was buildings that were... crushed? To almost nothing. The sky was swirrling, almost like a tornadoe funnel but huge and flat.

"Oh my god... I never even had the chance to live... I hate these types of dreams!", I said dramaticly to myself looking at the sky thinking a tornadoe would form and throw me somewhere like a potatoe.

"Always trying to make the situation funny even if it risked your life.", A guy voice said out of no where.

I jumped up ready to fight who ever was coming, if the dream was gunna be like this, might as well make the best out of it!

"Hello, kind sir, I would be most honored if you would tell me where I am in this... dream.", I said in my best british impression.

"This isn't a dream Zinaida", The voice said.

"HA...HAHA... you got the wrong person, i'm Winkz", I said laughing half heartdly.

"Zina, Ive known you you were since you were born", The voice said again.

"Sir could you direct me to the nearest... working.. cell phone I think I left the Po Po on hold, I was telling them about some stalker whos been following me since i was...born.. i beileive?", I said while trying to wake myself up but it wasn't working.

"Zina for the last time, your not asleep, this is your inner world, I am your your Zanpakuto", The voice said sounding a little agitatded.

"And for the last time I'm Winkz stop calling me by my real name. By the way who are you?", I said annoyed but curious.

Call me crazy but I started to believe him on the "this isn't a dream" statment. A young guy walked up to me, that looked to be in his early 20's who had white hair which ended at the end of his kneck on the back and some of his hair was scattered in his face (but not like some emo dude) it ended at his cheek bones. His eyes were blacker than black and he had a Black trench coat but a white shirt underneith. To be honest he looked pretty kick ass.

"I'm Akumu, what's up", He said kooly.

(Claires P.O.V)

"Dang it... TAKE COVER!", I yelled to myself as a lightning bolt struck about 10 yards away from me, needless to say I feel deaf now.

"Why are my dreams trying to kill me!", I said running around in circles trying to find shelter but all I could see was a HUGE beach that looked like it goes on forever.

"There has to be at least some people here", I thought to myself.

Lightning struck again lighting up the dark cloudy sky. When it struck I could vagley see a person walking towards me in the distance.

"Claire Trary? Is that you... I'd thought i'd never see you", A guy said camly walking towards me.

"Helloooo... and you are", Claire smiled but was curious.

"I'm Tosshin your Zanpakuto", He said smiling.

As the lightning struck again lighting up the place, I could see him way better. He had Brown Hair that ended at the end of his neck. His eyes were a piercing light blue.

"A Zan pluck what?", I laughed at the name I thought I heard.

"A Zanpakuto and I will be showing you your powers", He said correcting me.

"This is the coolest dream ever!", I said thinking outloud again.

"This isn't a dream Claire this is your inner world", He smirked.

"Wow Winkz was right I do get lost in my own world... and this whole time i've been dening it", I said shaking my head.

"This may take a little while to sink in", Tosshin sighed.

(Back to outer world with Winkz's POV)

I finially came out of my "inner world" as Akumu puts it and found the sword he was talking about that was in my world, on my lap. I looked over and saw Claire was also starting to get up and had a different looking sword on her lap to.

"Inner World", I asked with one eyebrow up knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Yep", She replied still a little shocked as I was a little to.

We told each other our story of what just happened but when we were finished it dawned on me ... we weren't in Karakura town anymore.

"Todo... I don't think were in Karakura anymore", I said being obvious and making it seem dramatic.

Claire just rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hmmm", She thought out loud.

All of a sudden people just flashed right in front of us. They looked like they were wearing black type robes just like a guy, who still looks very familiar, was wearing. They also had Zanpakuto's.

"Hello, and you would be", Claire and I said at the same time.

They grabbed Claire and I and put our hands behind our back like a cop would.

"Hey let's all get to know each other before we start man handling", I smirked as I got out of a guys grip.

Claire just started singing a "why can't we be friends" song by Bob Marly as she got out of her grip.

"What the fuck", I said questioning Claire.

"Just lightining the mood", She shrugged.

A guy began to charge at me with his Zanpakuto.

"Watch out Winkz he's comin at you with his Zan-Pluck-Your-Toes", Claire said in a cowboy impression while giggling at her way of saying Zanpakuto.

I was about to charge at him to but I busted out laughing at Claire's new word. Luckily I fell to the ground laughing which helped me dodge the guy from stabbing me in the chest but he did manage to graze me with his sword.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady", I said sarcastically.

He came at me again but this time, it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Consume, Akumu", I said using the release formon my sword that Akumu taught me.

I barley poked him with my sword, when as soon as I did that he got sucked up into nothing out of no where.

"Umm... I hope he wasn't a close friend to any of you guys... ehh maybe he will reappear like how you guys got here all the sudden", I said talking to the suprised faces.

"Smooth", Claire whispered to me.

"Hey Akumu said to when in great time of need, I'm sorry my life at stake wasn't a good enough time of need", I said dripping in sarcasm.

"Ehh, can't argue with you on that one", Claire shrugged.

"That's enough!", A voice declared.

A person in a black robe but had a white thingy over it stepped in the situation. He looked like a huge... dog?

"I'm affcially speechless", Claire said mouth in awe.

'That's the first", I mummbled while in return getting a jab in the ribs.

"Take them back to the head captain", The dog told a guy who had dumb looking glasses on.

"Yes sir", he said grabbing us and before we new it we were in front of an old dude.

If you are reading this I hope you like! Now please review and as of now I am going to go eat some fucking dinner and i'm gunna like it :P! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! if you don't it makes me think your not reading so I totally stop writing then later on I delete the story... trust me its already happened! So be AWARE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Santa Clause is Comming to town!

(Dont own bleach obviously! Dont steal what you know i own!)

Hey you guys thanks for commenting ;) you make me HAPPAY and yes morgan that is something we would totally do btw we need to play basketball! FOR 5 FUCKING SECONDS! lol only us. Anywho this should be an Ok chapter and I hope you like peaz review! Oh and sorry I had some serious writers block, like I would write then I would delete the whole thing cuz it sounded dumb lol so if it sucks blame writers block! :) kk well read on!

"SANTA CLAUSE!", Claire and I said at the same exact time.

What can I say we can stay on cue!

"What is the meaning of this!", The old giezer said pounding his cane on the ground.

"Don't give this old guy an anurism like you almost did to the other one the other night through town", Claire whispered making sure she was being clear.

"Psh... me.. noooo!", I smiled.

Claire just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, Captain Komamura told me to send these ryoka's to you", The freak with the glasses apologized.

"Hey no need to apologize dude we put the PAR in the TAY", Claire said raising the roof.

"The was corny on so many levels", I said hitting my forhead.

"Scilence, call all captains and lieutants", Santa Clause demanded.

"Yo Santa I don't wanna be greety... but a ... motorcycle... would be... AMAZZZZINNNG!", I said smiling.

"SCILENCE", The old fart yelled.

"Way to go Winkz, way to upset the old giezer", Claire tisked.

"Don't act like you were gunna ask for something", I said crossing my arms.

All the sudden all these people appeard in the room. They all had white things on there black robes except for the peoples standing on there right side. There was a guy, with red hair pulled back, which made it look like he had a pineapple on his head, that stood out the most. He reminded me of... a tiger. I looked over at Claire and could tell she was thinking the same exact thing. We've been friends for so long we can read each others minds.

"WHAAAAT DO TIGERS DREAM OOOF... WHEN THEY TAKE A LITTLE TIGER SNOOOOZE", I sung as I walked up towards the pineapple head.

All eyes were on me I could tell some wanted to laugh as much as I did.

"Do they dream of mauling zebraaaaaass, or Halie Berry in a cat suiiiittt", Claire sung right after me while following me.

"Don't you worry your pretty stripped head we're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed, And then we're gonna find our bestfriend Doug and then we're gonna give him a bestfriend hug.", Claire and I sung in unicin while dramtically playing the air guitar.

"DOUG, DOUG, OH, DOUG DOUGGIE DOUGGIE DOUG DOUG. But if he's murdered by crystal meth tweekers... well then were shit out of luck", Claire and I finished while shrugging at the end.

I could hear a few snickers and some people trying to take in deep breaths so they didn't bust out laughing like me and Claire were.

"THAT'S ENOUGH", The old guy said pounding his cane on the ground some more while everyone got quiet and me and Claire whipped laughing tears from our eyes.

"Who are you, and how did you get here", The old guy questioned.

"IIIIIIMMMM-CLAAAAIIIRRREE-TRRRAAAARRRYYY", Claire shouted out while the surrounding people shook there heads from the loudness.

"Yo, i'm Winkz, whoa are those noodles wrapping your beard...Claire I think this sir has some noodles in his beard! Come look!", I said pointing out the string thing wrapping around his beard, as I looked closer.

"We just woke up here sir", Claire explained ignoring my comment.

"Captain, I don't think these girl mean harm", A guy with long white hair spoke out.

"I don't know Ukitake, she made one of my squad memebers dissappeare.", The giant dog whos name was Komamura, according to the glasses freak.

"How?", A younger white hair guy asked with eyes wide.

All the other captains stood there waiting for an answer.

"I just used my release form", I shrugged.

"Yah, I got one to!", Claire said proudly.

"When did you get your release forms", another guy asked.

I gave Claire a "Don't say anything" look cuz we didn't no those people and I didn't like giving people I don't know personal info. I mean for all I know they could go Jackie Chan on our ass's just for wearing the wrong pants. They could be like... a gang or something? That's when I realized... we had totally different clothes on... the black robes.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE CHANGED MY CLOTHES", I yelled jumping up and down in a panick like way.

"AAAAAAAAH", Claire screamed like a mad women looking at her robe like thing also panicking.

"Umm...that happens when your... in your... spirit form?", The red head pineapple guy explaind shaking his head like we were some dumb ass's.

"HEY, like we would know, remember we kinda just woke up here! For gods sakes, all you guys could be... perves", I said pointing around the room as me Claire shuddered.

Now that got some blushiessss, and some anrgy face.

"QUIET", The old guy spoke.

Everyone got back in there formation.

"These girls will be sent back through the gates and to never come back", The old guy demmanded.

"They might be able to help us though, like Ichigo Kurosaki has", The laid back guy with brown hair in a pink robe said.

"Wait, wait, wait, waittt, you mean to say juice box has helped you, the one that has hair... and goes to school... in the 9th grade... him... helpful?", I looked at Claire and she shrugged.

That's when I just couldn't help myself but roll around the floor laughing. I probably looked like some deranged vaccume cleaner. After Claire told me to shut up and then I told her bite me then we had an argument and stuff, we all got to know each other.

"Oh so let me get this strait... yall are dead", Claire summed up.

"That seem's convient you guys did look out of date", I mumbled and in return very unhappy faces...geez I need to mummble quieter.

"But if Ichigo is a substitute cuz Rukia gave him power, what are we, no one gave us power, and I don't remember being dead", I said while stroking my chin as if I had a beard.

"We shall find soon enough, for the time being your going to soul society school and staying in a willing division to take you two, DISMISSED", The head captain said slamming his stick on the ground and disappearing.

Claire and I looked at each other with "You can't be fucking serious" faces... MORE SCHOOL... Ha I think not!

"Umm no school", I said crossing my arms.

"Yah, not fair", Claire said frowning.

"To bad", said Renji smiling an evil smile so I flipped him off.

"So who wants to take us lovely ladies", Claire said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"AAAAHH please captain, It'd be so fun", The lieutanet of the 10th divison begged her captain about something.

"Rangiku... your paper work better be on my desk on time", Sighed Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yay", she said hugging and sufficating Toshiro.

"RAN...GI...KU", He said angerly, gasping for air.

"Hehe sorry captain", she said before running towards us.

"Hey you will be staying with me in the 10th division", Rangiku said happily.

Claire and I shrugged.

"Mmm Kay", Claire smiled.

"Well at least it's a place to crash", I mummbled and in return an elbow in my side.

"Ha yay let's go, oh wow this is gunna be fun...", Rangiku rambled on as Claire began to talk to her to, she seeemed very excited to.

Once we got to the 10th squad area, it was already time to go to sleep... school was tomorrow... at the dead people place... this was gunna be weird.

"Yo Winkz, you asleep.", Claire asked siting up from her futon.

"Ha as if", I said, my green eye and brown eye wide open.

"It's kinda funny, you know that star we wished on, well I wished we would do something freaking crazy", She said smirking.

"Really... it's like were in... a movie...AAAAAAH", I yelled get off my futon and running in circles throwing my arms in the air.

"SHHHH YOUR GUNNA WAKE UP THE WHOLE SOUL SOCIETY, AND RANGIKU", Claire yelled/whispered.

"It's ok she's dead asleep", I smiled doing the "duhn duhn chhh" sound effects when you tell a joke looking over at Rangiku, she was pasted out snoring like a walrus.

"And you say I tell cheesy jokes", Claire rolled her eyes.

The door opened and Toshiro was standing there... he looked angry.

"You look angry", I smiled being obious.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP, some of us have work the next day", He whisperd/ yelled.

"Hey no need to get your toga in a knot", I said causing me and Claire to snicker.

"These aren't Togas these are kimono's!", He said having one of those irritaded things on the side of his forhead.

"Whatever, Toshiro, just get back to sleep your gunna wake up the whole society, plus sleeping helps you grow", I said nodding in return Claire and Toshiro looked at me with "Your the one who started this".

"IM OLDER THAN YOU! and It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!", He whispered/yelled shutting the door.

"Well that was dramatic", I said getting up.

"Ugh, where are you going", Claire sighed.

"To sneak out of course... it's like you don't know me anymore", I gasped using an country impression while looking upset with a hand on my chest.

"...I got nothin better to do", Claire shrugged while getting up.

"Shall we go ninja in the night... prank style", I smiled evily.

"Why yes, let's", Claire grinned.

I grabbed some stuff and a bag that was conviently there and it was perfect for moron use.

"Tonight was gunna be INSANLY AWESOME...and just called myself a moron... ive reached new levels of being a morron", I sighed to myself.

Time pasted and we wandered in to the 11th division... how'd I know this... cuz I know everything!...Plus Kenpachi and his 3rd seat and lieutant was there, and during the old guy disgution and itroductions we got know who everyone was.

"HAHAHA KFC", I laughed quietly while we sneaked in the room.

"What the hell?", Claire asked like I was on crack.

"Kenpachi's Fried Chicken!", I said raising my eyebrows up and down.

"That's what she said!", Claire smiled.

"...Dumbass I didn't mean it like that", I mummbled hitting Claire behind the head.

"Ok hand me some of Rangiku's makeup", I said pointing to the bag while tip towing towards his face.

Claire handed me some really pink lipstick, mascara, blush, and nail polish just to top it.

"I got his finger nails covered", Claire smiled at the hot pink nail polish.

"MMM kay let's get started", I grinned evily.

By time we were done Kenpachi woke up... Holy shit... were dead... were dead were dead were dead!

"RUUUUUUUUUUN", Claire whispered/yelled as kenpachi got up confused as to why we were in his room.

"FUCK FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK", I yelled/ whispered while sprinting.

We were already outside on the roof but he apperead right in front of us...typical... and don't even ask how we got on the roof, I'm still asking myself that to.

"Heeeeey... we just wanted to make sure your pillow was fluffed", I said camly.

Claire just nodded with wide eyes.

"Oh I see, well that's fine by me.", He grinned madly with his super pink lips while drawing his sword... damn this is just fucking awesome.

I was sorta to scared shitless to laugh it was just to soon, I could tell Claire had the same feeling.

"Wait I love fighting, what am I doing just standing here like some dumb ass chicken in the road", I thought to myself as I drew my sword and Claire did the same.

"Strick, Tosshin", Claire said as a lightning thing came out of it but Kenpachi moved like SUPER FAST... damn him.

"Cool", I complimented.

"Why thank you", Claire smiled.

Kenpachi was about to throw down his sword at us but then someone blocked it. I looked to see it was a guy with long white hair ... it was Captain Ukitake and along side him was Captain kyoraku... Kool!

"It's a little dangerous doing that to new be's who haven't mastered there zanpukto, I would think", Shunsui smiled lazily.

"Umm Kenpachi... have you been over drinking again?", Jushiro grinned looking at Kenpachi's make over.

"What the hell you talking about? Are you on some new medication Jushiro?", Kenpachi asked with a WTF face.

I cleared my throat and I could tell Captain Kyoraku understood what I was signaling.

"The stuff on...", Captain Ukitake began but Kyoraku interuppted.

"It's pretty late, let's go take these girls back to the 10th division", Kyoraku said looking at the sky then winking at Ukitake who understood why he interuppted.

"Yes, good night Kenpachi", Ukitake smiled and then we all began to walk away.

"Nice one, but you young girls forgot to do his hair", Shunsui complemented.

"Damn it...", Claire and I said at the same time.

We began to have a confersation on how we only got to do makeovers on 2 other peoples in the 11th division, Ikkaku and Yumichika, except we made Yumichika look horrible cuz he already had makeup crap on his face, we just did the typical unibrow, mustach, glasses, and stuff but Ikkaku had the same treatment as Kenpachi.

"Ok well just be carful, theres gunna be alot of people after you tomorrow, heres some candy", Ukitake smiled giving us candy.

"Good job on sneaking up on them in there sleep", Shunsui smiled lazley waving good night.

"Kool! Thanks, night', I said skipping into the room.

"Thanks", Claire smiled walking into the room.

I'm gunna be so tired at school... and when I'm tired... I have hyper rushes... This should be intresting.

OK OK i know this chapter sucked but it's pretty good for writers block the whole time :) I swear next should be better! Thanks again for the reviews keep reviewing! and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! It would probably help alot with my writers block :) Ok well I'll get started with the next chapter! But first I must help with dinner... and dishes... damn parents :P PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Aren't we just great!

(Dont own bleach but I own Winkz and Claire so don't steal!)  
>OK sorry I haven't written. I've been writting another new bleach story which you should totally read when I post it! I don't know if this chapter is all that good, I kinda like rushed through it to update it! Oh and RedSnow4 i'm using your idea on the next chapter you can tell by the way it ends hehe! mmkay please review! Sorry if this chapter sucks I swear the next one will be more thought through! any who read1 P.s i think this is the longest i've written!<p>

"Get up!", Toshiro said coming in the room.

"What...huh... oh why are you waking us up", Rangiku asked while sitting up.

"I had to, now get up!", Toshiro said angerily at Claire and I.

"Go away", Claire said burying herself in her pillow and futon.

All I did was flip him off. I heard him mutter something then all the sudden it was FREEEEEEZINNGGG.

"DAMN", I yelled jumping up, I realized I had ice on me.

"OH MY GODDD", Claire said sleeply getting up.

"Screw you Toshiro", I said flipping him off again.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!", He said shutting the door.

"Wow, he seems more irritated then usual... wheres my makeup?", Rangiku wondered outloud to herself while leaving the room to go get something.

"good mornin", Claire yawned.

"Nope, nuh uh, im stopping you right there, it's to early in the morning for nice people", I said pointing at Claire angerily.

"But I wa.."

"Nah"

"Ugh I wa"

"How bout you have a nice big cup of shut the fuck up", I said pointing angerily at her face.

"Wow, someones being an ass this morning", Claire rolled her eyes, turning to put her hair up.

"I don't do mornings", I fake smiled.

"Whatever", Claire said.

Yah, for some reason if anyone talks to me really early in the morning expecially if there happy It makes me SUPER PISSED. This morning was one of those mornings.

"THERE GUNNA DIE!", I heard a voice boom through the air.

"WHERE ARE THEY!", another voice yelled.

"Get em kenny", a little girl voice giggled.

"THEY WILL PAY", another voice yelled.

I was afficially wide awake.

"I think school's gunna be amazing, let's go right now!", I said wide awake.

"Sounds like a plan", Claire laughed nervously as we both left the room.

We sprinted so fast it was like we were flying but karma does come back and bite you in the ass like a little bitch wether you think you can avoide it or not. Why I'm speaking wise right now... cuz I would hope no one is as damn stupid as Claire and I...once again Kenpachi appeared in front of us with his 3rd seats. Now there makeup was gone... I'm guessing they didn't like there make overs.

"Aww, did you not like your make overs", I asked being a smart ass.

"Winkz what are you doing, i'd LOVE to live a couple of seconds longer, thank you!", Claire glared at me.

"I was NOT beautiful", Yumichika frowned.

"Sounds like a you problem", I said stroking my chin.

"I looked like SOME FUCKING CIRCUS FREAK", Ikkaku said drawing his sword.

"I thought you still had your make up on...", I trailed off.

"It's time to die", Kenpachi smiled angerily.

"What, a dead guys gunna kill me... oooo... bite me", I tested, rolling my eyes.

"Umm... heeey... Winkz... yah umm... remember how we wanted to live like 5 seconds ago, yah i'm still wantin that", Claire said with a "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW" face.

"SHH I love fights", I whispered to her.

"THIS IS ALL FOR A FREAKING FIGHT! ARE YOU SHITING WITH ME", Claire yelled.

"...no...", I shrugged.

I was then being dragged against my will to where ever the school was.

"Were gunna continue this later, right?", I asked the guys, still being dragged.

They looked dumbfounded about the whole reason of the situation but Kenpachi had a huge grin.

"To weak, not gunna waste my time', Kenpachi said turning the other way.

Ikkaku and and Yumichika just glared and decided Kenpachi was right and walked away.

"WEAK!, COME BACK HERE I'LL KNOCK YOUR ASS'S ALL THE WAY TO NEXT YEAR THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT WEAK MEANS", I yelled.

"Shut up Winkz", Claire sighed.

We finially got to the school and got our schedules.

"CLAIRE... I SEE DEAD PEOPLE", I yelled while chewing my finger nails looking at everyone nervously on purpose.

"Where?", Claire smiled bumping into everybody also on purpose.

Everyone just looked at us like we were dumbass's... AKA the usual look when we're around.

We reached our class and found empty seats... hiding our faces... so no introductions... HAHA stick that in your juice box and suck it teacher dude!

"New students, please get up here and introduce yourselves!", The teacher smiled at us.

"...damn you", I mummbled.

"What was that?", The teacher questioned.

"She said thank you!", Claire jumped in.

"Psh", I smirked having De ja vu.

"IMMM CLAAAIIIIREEEE TTTRRRRAAAARRRYYY", Claire practically screamed as everyone shuddered.

"Very good, and you", He said trying to get his hearing back.

"Winkz", I said walking up and turning strait back around to sit.

"No... face the class.", He demmanded.

"Well what's your name, seems you've forgotten to introduce your ownself!", I smirked being a smart ass.

"Well...umm.. it's Kobayashi,Hironori, I'm sorry Ms. Winkz", The teacher apologized.

"No need to add the Ms... can you have a more complicated name dude?", I muttered walking back to my seat.

I loved turning the situation around to where the other person is the victim. Dumb teacher!

"Nice", Claire whispered rolling her eyes.

"What can I say.. i'm a pure genious", I said while slipping out of my seat onto the floor, on accident.

"Yep, coulda fooled me", She whispered back.

"Screw you", I mouthed while the teacher began being an idiot.

"Claire", I whispered.

"What's up", She questioned.

"Get the prank bag, the one from last night", I smiled.

She gave me the bag and I pulled out laxitives. Luckily he was drinking coffee...in a way that was very weird in disturbing. Claire smiled at what she saw.

"Distraction", I whispered yelled at Claire.

"I'M BLIIINDD", Claire yelled falling to the ground like a dip shit

I gave her a thumbs up as the teacher ran to her like a fucking monkey on steroids. I ran to his desk spiked it with laxatives and ran back.

"All go get the eye needle", He rambled while running to the door nervously.

"Oh, umm sorry, i'm on new medication... it has... quite a few..umm...side effects?", Claire answered laughing nervously getting up.

"Oh ", He said whiping his forhead reaching out for his lovely drink that I dosed with a special "welcome" present.

He took several drinks from it... ooo his gunna be a bit woozy.

"YES", Claire and I screamed out jumping up and down fist pumping.

Everyone stared at us like we were chickens yelling out "Moo". We just slowly sat back down and once again I sliped out of my chair, head first... What a bitch!

"Oww", I groaned still face planted in the ground.

Then I heard a huge thump so I got up to look. And to my happiness the teacher past out... head first in the coffee cup... ha...haha... dumb ass.

"Well class dismissed", I smirked standing up walking towards the door.

"I like our bell arrangements", Claire smiled grabbing the bag of awesomeness!

I loved how the bag had everything we needed when we needed it.

"And where do you think your going", A guy asked walking up towards me and Claire.

"EAT A BAGEL", I yelled in a man voice.

"LIKE A BOSS", Claire yelled in a very deep man voice.

Then we ran out and slammed the door.

"Let's make a grand finally of our leavingness", I smiled.

"Let's!", Claire smiled back.

We ran around the school amilessly looking for grand finally material stuff then we ran across anconvienent empty science room... with cups full of colorful random stuff... it caught my attention!

"This is mine, umm this is mine, oh and this is mine..", I skipped around the table grabbing colorful juice stuff.

"MOO, im a lizard!", Claire smiled also skipping around the table with the chemicals.

"FREEZE", A teacher said walking in the room.

All the sudden I couldn't move, and I wasn't balanced so you can obviously know where this is going...I fell...so did Claire...along with the chemicals...mixing together... then while me and Claire could move we ran like hell!

"THERE SHE BLOWS!" I yelled having a de ja vu moment while jumping up with my arms flying all over the place and taking cover behind as desk.

"FIRE ON THE POOP DECK", Claire laughed flying through the air like fucking bambi, crashing into the wall.

Then there was a huge boom! I didn't even know where the teacher was at this point. When I stood up I couldn't help but laugh at EVERYTHING. Everything was just in slow motion and it just all caught up to me. I just couldn't help but lie there laughing.

"Whoa", Claire smiled getting up from behind the desk with her eyebrows a little singed but they were still there, no she didn't have a bald forhead!

"THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!", I yelled getting off the floor and bowing.

"Typical", Claire laughed shaking her head looking at the room.

Ok well once I was done approving of our huge explosion I found the teacher...she was under the desk...I think it was safe to say she looked a bit smushed.

"You think she'll be ok?", Claire wondered poking her arm.

"Ah, she'll be fine", I waved it off looking at the teacher twitching.

"Eh, let's get out of here" I said grabbing the bag and looking around the room at the damage we did.

"Yah", Claire said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

We managed to explode part of the school... not ALL of the school, just part! Ha were good!

Once we got back, Yamamoto called a captain meeting involving us so of course we had to go.

"How did your first day go", Yamamoto asked seriously.

"Oh, ok well... I fell on my face", I shrugged.

"We made the teacher pass out, also face first into his coffee", Claire added.

"We sorta... Well that's all", I smiled.

"Yep fun fun... is this meeting almost over ...", Claire trailed off looking at her invisible rist watch.

"Claire, Winkz!", Yamamoto demmanded.

"Is it getting hot in here or something", I asked tugging at the collar of my shirt.

"We kinda sorta blew up half the school", Claire amitted looking at the ground and scuffing her foot.

"WHAT", Yamamoto asked... sounding a bit angry...

"Oh yah, that got em", I mummbled jabbing her in the side.

"They were gunna find out somethime!", Claire said angerily.

"It wasn't our fault!", I pointed out as a matter of factly.

"Who's fault was it then?", Captain Unohana asked kindly.

"The teacher who told us to freeze and we did", Claire explained

"The one we might of killed", I mummbled.

"You killed someone?", Soi Fon asked angerily.

"Noo...she was still breathing when we left", Claire assured them.

"When did this happen?", Kenpachi asked, dissapointed he missed out on the fun.

"That's what i'm wondering!", Shunsui sighed agreement.

"SCILENCE", Yamamoto yelled pounding his stick on the ground.

"You will get one more chance at going to the school! You will be on probabtion and you will have a lieutenant on each of your sides watching you because you can't be trusted on your own, DISMISSED!", He said then disappearing.

"Old man Yamamoto must really want you guys to come here to school", Shunsui wondered out loud while walking out.

"Intresting", Ukitake agreed.

"Damn, guess let's go look for some lieutanents who wants to take us", I sighed.

"This might be fun", Claire smiled.

"Hmmm...", I grinned deviously.

Hope you liked, I know it took forever. Ok well please review and thanks for being patient :)! I shall write sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Deviousness :)))

Sorry I haven't witten in a while! I had dance going on and school been a bitch and I was writing a new story, well i'm sure you get it! Thank you for your comments! and ideas they help! :) Mmmmkay read on young grasshopper... ooo dont plan on me saying that again makes me sound like some old dude with a grasshopper problem! No offense but old people are creepy lol!

"I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH THESE DUMB ASS ROBES!", I screamed as I looked at my robe.

"SHHHHHHHHHH", Claire said all up in my face.

"They look like giant big ass dress's!", I exclaimed, ignoring Claire.

"That sounds like a you problem", Claire shrugged.

That's when I gave her a jab in the ribs.

"Hey, hey calm down Soi Fon doesn't wear one, ask her. I'm sure dead people go shopping once in a while.", Claire thought out loud.

"Come to think of it... why do they dress all fancy when they're all barried underground... I mean it's a waiste of money and good clothes", Claire trailed off.

"UGGGHH", I yelled, already half way out of squad 10.

(later on, on the walk :D)

"Oh my...oh my... GOD!", I panted looking at the wide area.

Everything was the same but in a way it was so spread out... it would be nice if they had fucking maps saying "you are here", I don't think that's to much to ask!

I kept on walking and it was getting SUPER HOT... not just because I was here... just kidding! I felt like I was a deep fried twinkie! I looked up to the sky to see the sun... mocking me!

"You bastered!", I frowned pointing at the sun like an angry monkey!

I think it was safe to say I was in the sun just a little to long. I fell to the floor dramatically and began army crawling.

I finially got to squad 6... not even close where I needed to be... damn... actually I didn't know I was in squad 6... but then...that's when I saw...

"CLIFFARD!", I yelled pouncing the big red dog.

"GET OFF ME!", Cliffard yelled back at me.

"Cliffard since when did you have tattoo's?" I asked looking at his forhead.

"What the fuck... how long do they go on?", I asked because they led to in his robe...

"Wait why is Clifford wearing a robe?", I asked myself rubbing my eyes.

"I'm not Clifford!", Renji blushed angerly.

"Your red face tells me other wise.", I said raising an eyebrow, getting up.

"Shut the hell up!", Renji said defending himself.

"So how long do your tattoos go on for?" I said smiling a devious smile raising my eyebrows up and down.

He studdered a bit.

"Did that question make you feel... unconfortable?", I asked raising an eyebrow, all up in his face.

"HMMMMmmmm?", I questioned.

"Why the hell are you over here", He asked even redder from the first question.

"I'll be where ever the hell I wanna be, hows that sound!", I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Basterd!", Renji frownd crossing his arms.

"Hey wheres Soi Fon", I asked.

"You should know, you can go where ever the fuck you wanna go, remember?", Renji said being a smart ass.

"Don't back sass me boy! I hope you know your ass will be wooped in 5 seconds!", I said as a matter of fact.

"Keep going strait!", Renji sighed not wanting to deal with my shit.

"Ha that's right old man! You don't have the balls to tell off a 15 year old!", I smirked walking away.

I heard Renji ramble on to himself, he used some pretty colorful words. I forgot how thirsty I was by time I was in squad 2. I even lost my spit, I never thought a tounge could feel like a piece of bacon until this very moment.

"FUCK YOU SOUL SOCIETY!", I yelled out flipping off the world.

"What did you say?", A very angry Soi Fon asked, walking up to me.

"Oh hello... I have a bit of a... how do you say... discussion I need to nogotiate with you... you know... badabing badaboom done!", I said in a italian accent.

"Excuse me?", She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did I studder?", I asked being a douche bag.

"I am a bigger authority!", She began begining to pull out her sword.

"Wait! I just need to know how to make these fuckingly huge ass robes be smaller, like what your wearing.", I shrugged.

"What makes you think I would tell you?", She asked angerly.

I thought about it for a moment... damn it... this is going to be fucked up!

"Ok well let's just say I know how to get your lietentant off your hands for a day.", I sighed.

She immitadly became very intrested in this confersation.

"Yah I'll take your lietentant off your hands, but along with telling me how to switch this huge ass robe, you also need to to teach me how to flash step!", I thought, considering I had to take ass clown over there to school, she owed me more then I owed her.

"Deal!", She smiled happily.

(Claire's side of the story)

"WERE IS SQUAD 2!", Claire asked annoyed.

"GO STRAIT!", Renji yelled.

"What the hell type of direction is that! Don't make me lick you!", Claire frowned.

"What type of go strait do you not understand!", Renji said in a "try to be calm but i'm about to drop kick your ass all the way to hell" voice.

Claire then ran up to him and licked him right across the face.

"SCREW YOU", Claire laughed while running off.

"I can't believe she was serious!", Renji said with a sour pout face, whipping his face off with his sleeve.

(Back to Winnnkkzz)

"Flashhhh", I said, poseing everytime I flash stepped somewhere.

I could sence Claire was behind me... weird?

"CLAIIIRRREEE", I yelled angerily running strait towards her not stopping.

"AAAAAH", Claire yelled looking like a deer in the head lights of a car.

"Hahaha psyce", I laughed when I flashed step right past her.

"Teach me your ways", Claire said mouth at gape.

A whole 4 hours passed before she fucking got with the program.

"Now with our new ability... school might be more... intresting", I smiled evily.

"Can't wait to see there faces when we come back", Claire nodded.

"Tomorrow is gunna be beast", I said in a deep man voice.

So sorry this chapter wasn't all that awesome, I was trying to at least have another chapter up dated. Thanks to Morganclaire1 AKA Claire. but anywho ... OOOOOooo a second chance at school? How are they gunna use this 2nd chance at school? And what lieutenant is Claire taking? And are the lieutenants gunna survive at least an hour with Winkz and Claire...theres a... slim chance... maybe...? We willl find out next won't we?)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Things take a turn

(Don't own Bleach, dont steal my characters or ill beat you sensless!)

OK first off SORRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! I almost stopped the whole story and i still might but i felt like writing so i wrote... Its better late then never i guess. And if you actually are still reading this, dude you made my day :) KAy will it gets a bit serious in this chapter :P Read onnnnnn.

(Head Captains corters Night Time)

"So, we've been curious about whats going on in your head, Captain Yamamoto...whats the real reason your keeping these girls here?", Shunsui asked tilting his hat up ever so slightly.

"Yah you never let Ichigo stay here, what makes you try so hard to keep these ladies? We aren't against you or them but you usually have no exspecions for people.", Jyushiro admitted.

"You boys, always thinking to hard and metaling around.", Yamamoto exclaimed opening his eyes sorta.

"Ichigo doesn't stay here because he is alive and is a substitute, they are not", Yamamoto explained with seriousness.

"How do you know this?", Jyushiro wondered out loud.

"That is none of your concern...NOW LEAVE", Yamamoto demmanded pounding his stick like a fucking boss.

(Mornin)

"Hot Coffee never tasted any better!", I smiled evily.

"When it's all over Renji!", I laughed looking at Renji running all over the place yelling hot.

"Yah and WHAT THE HELL RENJI! We don't even like coffee!", Claire pointed out.

"IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS FROM THE START!", Renji yelled.

"...heheh...hehehe" Claire and I laughed.

"What!?", Renji asked calmly about to blow up.

"...Your nostorls are flaring!", Claire smiled.

"Damn Renji your nose is...SPOTLESS... you gold digger you!", I fake smiled patting Renji's back then whipped my hand on Claire...I wasn't about to have nasty Renji bugers on my hand.

"I DONT PICK MY NOSE!", Renji clarified to us.

"Thanks for clarifing that with us, Renji.", Byakuya camly said walking by.

"Your dead to me...", Renji said turning away from the door way and glaring at us.

"Claire...i've seen this movie before... if we don't start running around paniking... WE DEAD GIRL!", I whispered to Claire.

Claire looked at me with HUGE EYES... I mean HUGGGE, like a deer in a headlights huge...hugmongus...hugnormous...they were pretty big! We took one step back in unicin then ran for the hills. All the fucking sudden Renji happen to flash step right smack down in front of us, so thanks to him I turned around to head butt THE FUCKING WALL! Thank you shit head! Very much appreciated! Then Claire didn't realize he was in front of us, head butt him in the stomach then she bounced back, air born, and hit the wall. Renji just sat there like a dip shit proud how this went. Damn you!

"Hey fat ass it's called and AN ABE WORK OUT!", Claire glared rubbing her head.

"WHEN THE FUCK WAS THAT WALL THERE!", I said holding my FUCKING FACE THAT WAS THROBBING!

"Hey Ren...what happened here? ", Ichigo came in looking at the coffee all over the ground, broken cups, two dents in the wall.

"Oh well slap my nee and call me a chicken noodle on a french frie, It's bitchy-go!", I stated loud and proud

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?", Ichigo questioned like a fucking moron.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK DUMBASS WERE HERE TO RAISE HELL AS ALWAYS!", I yelled back while raising my fist to the air cuz it seemed to fit the part!

"STOP YELLING! INCASE YALL FORGOT MY HEAD MADE A DENT IN THE WALL AND MY SKULL!", Claire yelled at everyone!

"What the fuck are you guys doing here in the soul society", Ichigo whispered yelled.

"Well Bitchy-go ...we don't know ourselves... Now I would not love to sit here and talk to you all day but I gotta be somewhere", I smiled throwing out deuces grabbing Claire and flashing out.

"Ok now we got out of that hell hole, who were you taking to school again?", I questioned Claire.

"Momo", Claire shrugged.

"...Momo?", I questioned.

"Bro...what the fuck why not someone... i dont know...fucking awesome?", I asked annoyed.

"Hey ladies", Fat ass grinned.

...loseing...all...humanity...

"Im here", Momo ssmiled flash stepping in.

bout...to...go...apeshit...

"Winkz...It's okay... things will go as planned", Claire said trying to calm me.

My eye twitched.

"Zina", I heard a voice behind my head call then I blacked out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL", Claire yelled looking at winkz just sleep on the ground.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP", Claire said lightly kicking her side.

She laid there scilenty.

"SHES DEAD", Claire exclaimed rolling all over the floor hugging my sides.

"Shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead...", She kept going on dramatically.

"Technically shes uncouncious", Momo smiled lightly trying to calm me down.

"What do we do now?", Omaeda asked stupid;y.

"SHUT UP!", Claire sighed.

"What do we do now Momo", Claire whinned while Omaeda gave a WTF face.

The wind began to pick up and the clouds got black. I began to get dizy then everything went black.

"It's ok Claire, it's just me", Tosshin smiled.

(Back to Winkz's P.O.V)

"Akumu", I smiled running in slow motion to him with arms wide open as Akumu just pushed her away.

"The rejection", I said holding myself in a feedle postion in a random corner.

"Winkz, we need to go over some things.", Akumu blankly spoke.

"Oh... dont bother... Ive heard it all before.. the It's not you it's me talk", I said wiping fake tears off my eyes.

"What the fuck", Akumu questioned, face palming.

(Claire's turn)

"TOSSHIN MORE WARNING NEXT TIME", Claire yelled throwing my fist to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, if i hadnt did what i done I wouldn't get to warn you..", Tosshin began.

"Warn me about what?", Claire wondered.

"Aizen", He said in all seriousness.

"Oh no, not him... that guy... from...that place...WITH THE FACE... WHYYYYYY JUST WHYYYYY?", Claire yelled dramatically on my knees throwing my hands in the air.

"Claire this is serious", Tosshin sighed rubbing his temple.

"Well here an idea for ya, TELL ME THEN", She grumbled back.

"There are some things you don't know about yourself, reasons you and Winkz are here in the first place...", He continued.

(Back To Miss Winkz)

I woke up...on my couch...IN FUCKING KARAKURA TOWN WHAT THE HELL!

"What the fuck", I mumbled squinting at the bright light on the clock, it was around midnight.

I sat up and put my hand on what felt like a foot.

"OH MY GOD", I yelled crawling under the coffee table.

"Winkz?", Claire whispered into the dark.

"The fuck bro? Why you scare me like that?", I whispered back.

"Sorry i made you touch my foot", Claire dripped in sarcasm.

"Apologie accepted", I smiled.

"Glad you two are awake", A voice said in the dark.

"HOLY SHIT", I jumped hitting my head on the coffee table.

"Ouch", Claire flinched hearing the hit to the head.

The light turned on lighting the room up for us to see a man in white sitting on a chair holding papers.

"Who the fuck are you?", Claire and I said in unicon.

"PINCH POKE YOU OWE ME A COKE", Claire yelled making sure she was clear.

"CIRCLE DOT NO I DO NOT", I exclaimed pushing Claire off the couch.

"ENOUGH", The man said frustrated.

Claire and I sat casually on the couch as if nothing happened.

"Glad I have your attention",Aizen smiled lightly.

"Now I believe you've had a word with your zanpakuto's about me which is why you were asleep so long", He guessed.

Then it hit us, everything our zunpakuto's had informed us about...but we couldnt quite remember everything...

"I can tell by your experssions and blank stares that is a yes.", He said answering himself.

"I have a job for you two" He began.

"Pass", I said lazily.

"Oh but you will, you have too", He said as a matter of factly.

"It's been a pretty long day, let's just call it a night.", I yawned

"Yeah, let's not do it and say that we did", Claire nodded to her idea.  
>"Its seems as if your lost memories hasnt hit you completly, it takes time", He rambled on shrugging.<br>I looked at Claire with a "Duh fuck he talkin bout fool?" and Claire just shrugged.

"Heres the thing, I don't want to be your enimies. I want to help the soul society not destroy it", He smiled fakly.

"Take this envolope. All in all you will help me", He said setting the envolope down on the coffee table before disappearing.

There was a moment of scilence...

"OHHHHH AIZEN that guy from that one place with that face?", I exclaimed to Claire.

"That's exactly what I said!", She jumped off the couch and threw her arms in the air.

"Well... first things first, let's veiw this important envolope then call it a day", I yawned out.

Claire grabbed the envolo[pe and opened it. Pictures and papers flew out of it. He was right though, just glancing at the scraps of paper and pictures... we would help him...Or else...


End file.
